


A Collection of Drabbles

by finereluctance



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finereluctance/pseuds/finereluctance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles featuring Greg and Nick throughout the seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: 6x07 & 6x08 A Bullet Runs Through It

***

The skin on Greg’s face was tight, hot, and uncomfortable after ten hours under the spring Las Vegas sun. Twenty blocks, 238 bullets, over a hundred impact locations, tire treads, miscellaneous debris… it had been a long day. He hadn’t seen the extent of the damage to his skin yet, but it hurt more and more as his shift wore on, even in the relative darkness of the lab.

“Hey Sanders, where have you been, vacation?” Hodges was such an ass. Greg glared at him from behind Grissom. He wasn’t in the mood.

He wasn’t too pleased about the teasing when anyone else walked by and commented on his reddened skin over the next few hours, but when he finally saw Nick the other CSI has no comment. Instead he dropped off a brown paper bag and left without comment. When he opened the bag a few minutes later, Greg smiled at the bottle of cold aloe vera.


	2. Window Smudges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: 6x02 Room Service

“If those are his footprints where are hers?” Warrick didn’t sound convinced by Nick’s theory.

Nick shrugged. “Maybe her feet were up in the air.” If they were talking two men, Nick would be able to tell him exactly how that position would work. It took some maneuvering, sure, and strength from both involved parties, but it wasn’t difficult by any means. It would also leave a smudge on the glass at just the right height… Nick shook his head to break that train of thought. That way only lead to embarrassment in front of his friend and coworker.

Warrick looked at him as if he knew exactly what Nick was thinking. Nick shrugged again and snapped, “You tell me - you just had your honeymoon.”


	3. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: S055E19 4x4

Nick was looking forward to getting home, irritated after a long shift due to parents who can just leave their kids to take a private vacation, especially when their kid ends up drunk and dead in a dryer and they can’t be reached. The only good thing that came out of the night was the fact he’d managed to stay at work long enough that he and Greg were leaving at the same time and both had the next night off.

“Hey Nicky,” Greg greeted him with a grin in the locker room where he and Sara were changing out of coveralls into their own clothes to head home.

“Hey guys,” he smiled back at the two. “How was the case?”

Sara snorted and looked over her shoulder at them. “A shared decontamination shower meant I got really well acquainted with our dear Greg here.”

“Really,” Nick raised an eyebrow when Greg shrugged.

“I tried to respect her privacy. It’s not my fault other parties were more interested in my body.” Greg was rather cocky about it as he leaned against the lockers while Nick changed his shirt, but he could tell most of it was just his boyfriend goofing off.

“The tattoo is interesting,” Sara teased. “Have you seen it, Nick?”

Nick shot her a curious look before he shrugged and finished buttoning his shirt. “I didn’t know Greg had a tattoo.” The lie sounded hollow, but he couldn’t admit to knowing about Greg’s hip tattoo, even less to have been the one to hold his hand while Greg got it. “What is it?”

She grinned and wandered out with a laugh. “You’ll have to ask him.”


	4. Blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: mid-season six

Greg ran his fingers through Nick’s hair, a smile on his face when he realized that it was long enough to catch hold of and give a little tug. “You’re hair is getting long,” he murmured, his hips canting upwards to bury his cock deeper in Nick’s warm mouth. “I like it.”

Nick’s lips slid lower and he hummed something unintelligible around his mouthful that sent delicious vibrations through Greg to drew a deep groan from his lips. “Fuck, Nicky, you look good like that.” His eyes were heavy-lidded, his body exhausted and ready to give in to the pleasure that Nick was providing, but he tried to keep his eyes open as long as possible. Nick really did look good between his thighs, lips stretched over his cock, the sight stimulating enough to make Greg roll his hips again as he buried himself in the wet heat.

He tugged Nick’s hair again when he felt his boyfriend’s jaw relax, hoping that he was offering what Greg hoped he was. The look in Nick’s eyes, soft and beautiful, confirmed what couldn’t be said verbally. Another groan slipped from Greg’s lips as he held tight to Nick’s hair and thrust his hips, shallowly at first and then deeper when Nick’s matching moan made him shudder. “Nicky,” Greg whispered breathlessly, his fingers buried in his lover’s hair. He was right on the edge when his cock brushed the back of Nick’s throat and the extra stimuli resulted in waves of pleasure washing over him. “Yes, Nicky… yes.”


End file.
